Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo
by Amy Arci
Summary: Después del Tour para apoyar a las tropas de USA Beca finalmente se da cuenta y acepta sus sentimientos por Chloe, pero alguien mas ya tiene enamorada a la pelirroja. ¿Podrá Beca ser valiente y conseguir a la chica? ONE SHOOT/BECHLOE


**Hola!**

 **Escribí esta pequeña historia por el estreno de pitch perfect 3, aun no sale aquí en México y yo estoy muriendo por verla :( así que no me queda nada más que los fanfics, espero les guste.**

 **TE SEGUIRÍA HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

 **BECA MITCHELL**

La había visto besar a muchas personas antes, pero por alguna extraña razón esa vez se sintió diferente, una punzada en el estómago me hizo recordarlo y de pronto todo vino a mí, fue como si todos mis sentimientos por ella se revelaran en tan solo un instante… todo lo que sentí desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Me siento impotente en este momento. No sé qué hacer, así que empezaré a contar mi historia con la chica más perfecta del mundo: Chloe Beale.

La conocí en mi primer día de universidad, aun lo recuerdo bien, fue tan tedioso que quería largarme en el momento en el que di el primer paso así ahí, pero claro no lo hice. Los cursos y talleres tenían stands en el patio del lugar para darse a conocer a los estudiantes nuevos de ese año, todos me parecían tan patéticos, no había ninguno que valiera la pena hasta que me topé con "Las Bellas", realmente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerme a ver de qué se trataba pero **ella** me habló y yo pretendía escuchar pero requería un esfuerzo muy grande poner atención cuando tenías unos ojos como los de ella clavados en ti, creí sentir que el tiempo se detenía, hasta que la rubia pesada que estaba también ahí me distrajo (quien diría que años después me haría tan buena amiga de esa rubia pesada).

Ese fue el primer encuentro y por aquel entonces ignore por completo todas las señales, porque yo creía que mi pulso acelerado y mi sudor excesivo en las manos eran normales, por suerte tiempo después de adaptarme a hablar con ella todos los días el sudor ya no estaba, pero mi corazón… nunca pude controlar al corazón, diablos! Ese era (¿es?) el efecto de la pelirroja en mí. Ahora imagínenla desnuda en la ducha, sobreviví a un mini infarto, ok no me saldré del tema con eso.

La verdad es que yo era una persona muy nerviosa, tal vez no parezca, pero lo era. Cada que ella se acercaba de más en los ensayos para ayudarme con algún paso de baile o lo que fuera, una especie de ansiedad venía a mí, tenía que respirar mucho para calmarme cuando eso pasaba, odiaba que la gente me viera así, pero después de años de un análisis riguroso, (ok no tan riguroso) me di cuenta que solo me ponía nerviosa cuando ella estaba cerca, enserio soy una tonta, me tomo mucho tiempo descubrirlo.

Chloe y yo estuvimos juntas por años. Pensé que sería solo uno porque ella ya estaba en el último año cuando entre a Barden y cuando termino aquel año yo estaba insoportable, no quería comer, hablar, ni salir y le eche la culpa a mis padres por obligarme a ir a Barden en primer lugar, pero la verdad era que muy en el fondo estaba triste porque ya no la vería más, al menos no como antes y eso me tenía mal, pero claro Beca intentaba esconder todo diciéndose que solo la extrañaría porque se habían hecho muy "amigas" si claro. No recuerdo si por aquel entonces ya estaba enamorada, pero definitivamente sentía algo por Chloe, algo que aún estaba oculto o más bien que yo trataba de ocultar. Imaginen mi emoción (interna) al saber que se quedaría, que había reprobado literatura solo para estar con nosotras otro año más, un año que se convirtió en tres. Todo estaba a mi favor y yo nunca lo supe aprovechar.

Todo era felicidad para nuestro equipo, tres años campeonas nacionales, pero en mi último año todo pareció empeorar, ¡éramos un desastre! No sé cómo rayos logramos ganar el mundial… ok si lo sé: fue gracias a Chloe. Se supone que yo era la capitana y creí que en cualquier momento me rendiría, pero ella nunca lo hizo, da igual si se volvió una histérica, aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares, Chloe Beale nunca dejaría de creer en las Bellas… en mí.

Recuerdo cuando terminamos el performance mundial y solo se escuchaban aplausos y gritos, sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso era el final? No quería que lo fuera, no quería dejarla ir. Aun seguíamos en el escenario celebrando y yo no pude más. Sentí que la necesitaba, camine hacia ella, la tome en mis brazos y la apreté a mí tan fuerte como pude, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, creí que se me saldrían las lágrimas en aquel momento, pero fui un poco más fuerte y no las deje. Me separe un poco aun sin soltarla y le dije al oído: "Lo hiciste pelirroja", me miro a los ojos sonriendo y dijo: "Lo hicimos, tonta" (Juro por dios que a veces pienso que su sonrisa podría curar el cáncer). Por un momento pensé que diría algo más pero callo al ver que las demás chicas se acercaban a nosotras.

Solo faltaban unos días para irnos de nuestra casa en la universidad, así que decidimos hacerle, por fin, el ritual de iniciación a Emily. Chloe dijo todo el discurso, legacy bebió y terminamos, las chicas salieron de la habitación, excepto yo. Me quede mirando las fotografías, me había dicho que estaba lista para irme, pero en aquel momento la sensación extraña del pecho regreso, hasta que sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y era ella. Me miro, supe que estaba a salvo… y llore. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me susurró que todo estaría bien. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para expresar sentimientos, pero yo no lo hice.

Años después hicimos una reunión. Y no, yo no deje de ver a Chloe en ese tiempo, porque ella vivía conmigo, no es lo que piensan, simplemente éramos roommates, Amy vivía con nosotras también. La tenía para mí todos los días y ¿adivinen quien seguía siendo una tonta? Pues sí, yo. Tenerla ahí y no hacer nada.

En aquella reunión Aubrey nos ofreció ir a un tour en Europa para apoyar, motivar o lo que sea a las tropas de USA. Chloe me alejó un momento del grupo y me preguntó que si debíamos ir, no sé por qué pero desde que nos mudamos al mismo apartamento empezamos a tomar muchas decisiones juntas. Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar mi respuesta lo haría, le conteste que sí. Acababa de renunciar a mi empleo así que no tenía nada que perder y la pelirroja estaba libre, no empezaría las clases de veterinaria hasta dentro de unos meses.

Llegamos a España y nos recibieron unos chicos, militares para ser exactos. Uno de ellos era muy bien parecido, si soy honesta. Fat Amy como siempre empezó a decir sus palabras tan particulares hacia los chicos y de pronto vi como Chloe y el chico lindo cruzaron miradas, vi una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ambos y después de tanto tiempo sentí miedo.

Teníamos que preparar tres performances, los ensayos iban muy bien para ser nosotras, gente muy importante nos observaba y ni siquiera lo imaginábamos. No quiero hacer de esto la gran cosa, pero me ofrecieron firmar un contrato con una importante disquera, pero solo a mí, Becha Mitchell, no a las Bellas. Se imaginan lo mal que me sentía, no lo creo, fue muy duro para mi tomar aquella decisión, pero esa es otra historia.

En el performance final, me llamaron al escenario para que cantara algo, solo yo. Lo hice. Di gracias por la oportunidad, le di las gracias a mis chicas, las más importantes. En medio de la canción la vi en primera fila mirándome y por un momento creí ver algo en sus ojos: Amor… por mí (supongo que sólo era mi imaginación), pero no resistí, me acerque y le tendí mi mano, quería compartir esto con ella. Subió al escenario conmigo y les hice señas a las demás Bellas para que también lo hicieran.

Fue un performance tan emotivo, al terminar estábamos todas juntas pero Aubrey me dio un pequeño empujón y di un paso al frente, empezaba a sentirme abrumada así que solo me limite a sonreír. Lo mejor fue cuando me di la vuelta para ver a las chicas y Chloe se aventó a mí en un fuerte abrazo que pronto se convirtió en uno grupal, donde el corazón éramos ella y yo.

Todo fue perfecto, hasta que en el after party, él chico guapo, Chicago, se acercó a ella y en un parpadeo puso sus labios sobre los de Chloe, no hubiera sido tan malo si ella no hubiera devuelto el beso. Creo que por primera vez en toda mi vida mi corazón estaba roto. Chloe había salido con muchos chicos en Barden y ninguno me importo porque ninguno era como Chicago, él era diferente, era buen chico y sus intenciones con la pelirroja no eran malas. De verdad quiere a Chloe, de otra forma no hubiera dejado el ejército para regresar con ella a casa.

Eso fue hace once meses y hoy el mismo chico nos ha reunido a todas la bellas, excepto a Chloe, para que lo ayudemos en su plan: Pedirle matrimonio a su novia, así es, a Chloe.

—¿Qué les parece? Me ayudarán—se notaba emocionado mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme y no tener un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo. Todas las chicas asintieron alegremente. Vi de soslayo a todas y definitivamente había algo raro en Aubrey, pero ella intentaba sonreír lo más normal posible. De pronto el chico se puso frente a la rubia y frente a mí, habló bajo para que las otras chicas no escucharan—sé que ustedes son las más cercanas a Chloe, en verdad las necesito para esto, en especial a ti Beca. ¿Cuento con ustedes?—no tuve otra opción, sonreí ampliamente y deje salir un: claro que sí.

A esto me refería cuando digo que quiero regresar el tiempo y decirle a Chloe que nos quedemos en casa y no ir a ese estúpido tour.

 **CHLOE BEALE**

Cinco años de conocerla y mi forma de verla no ha cambiado ni por un segundo. Soy la mejor actriz, cinco años enamorada de Beca Mitchell.

La vi parada frente a mí en el escenario, la música empezó a sonar y su voz se escuchaba lenta y armoniosa por todo el lugar y yo después de cinco años de dudas e incertidumbre lo acepto... Estoy enamorada de ella, desde que la vi por primera vez sentí algo, al principio creí que solo sería mi crush por unos días pero el sentimiento nunca se fue, luego nos hicimos amigas y me dije a mi misma que era mejor tenerla en mi vida de esa forma, así podría estar con ella para siempre sin temor a terminar algún día, pero soy una tonta porque cualquier relación puede terminar, incluso una amistad.

La canción termina y la escucho hablar. —Se me ha dado una gran oportunidad esta noche al dejarme subir a este escenario y cantar para ustedes, pero no sería nada sin mis chicas—comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos sentadas las Bellas—ustedes se merecen esto tanto como yo—se colocó justo enfrente de mí, estiro su mano y supe que debía tomarla y seguirla. La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero sé muy bien que nunca me verá de esa forma y no podía pasar toda mi vida así: soñando con una persona que no me correspondía de la forma que yo deseaba. Ese día fue el día en que la deje ir, me rendí completamente en ella.

Además acababa de conocer al chico más lindo y amable del mundo: Chicago. Tenía una personalidad tan atrayente, no sé qué me sucedía cuando estaba con él, no puedo ponerlo en palabras y cuando me beso en la fiesta de cierre fue casi perfecto, tanto que no pude negarme a devolvérselo. Cuando me separé vi que Beca nos estaba mirando, quería correr hacia ella y decirle lo que sentía, pero eso no iba a pasar, ya no.

Él definitivamente era diferente, hasta renuncio a su puesto en las tropas de USA para venir a vivir cerca de mí. ¿Lo quería? Definitivamente sí. Ya casi cumplimos un año saliendo, creo que es un record para mí, me alegra que sea con él y no con uno de los muchos patanes con los que llegue a salir.

 **NARRACIÓN**

Después de la propuesta de Chicago a las chicas, estas salieron de su apartamento. Se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

—Voy a lo de Bumper, nos vemos Aca-bitches—se despidió Amy.

Sólo quedaron Aubrey y Beca. La rubia le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a la castaña y está sin poder entender por qué solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Que rayos te pasa, Mitchell? ¿Acaso no estabas allá arriba en la reunión? Chloe está a punto de casarse y tu estas como sin nada. Sé que se te da bien fingir y toda esa mierda, pero esto es real, está sucediendo.

—¡Por dios! ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? No sé de qué est…-fue interrumpida por una molesta Aubrey.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!—Beca no comprendí a que se refería la rubia—sé que estas enamorada de Chloe.

—¿Qué?—la miró atónita. Aubrey sabía que ese no era un buen lugar para hablar, jaló a la castaña del brazo y empezó a caminar con ella.

—Vamos a tu apartamento, Chloe está en la escuela ¿verdad?—sólo vio a Beca asentir y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al llegar Aubrey continúo hablando.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿En serio vas a dejar que esto suceda? ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que la quieres?—dijo intentando sacar a Beca de control—¡Vamos, Mitchell!

—Ok, ok. Sí, estoy enamorada de ella—suspiró pesadamente. Después vio a Aubrey con la boca abierta, no comprendí porque—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ay por dios. Si lo estas. En realidad no lo sabía, pero esperaba que dijeras que sí y lo hiciste—Matarla, eso quería hacer con Aubrey, pero solo se limitó a soltar un grito agudo por lo que la rubia tuvo que taparse los oídos—lo siento. Tenía mis sospechas, pero siempre es mejor buscar una confirmación—sonrió un poco apenada.

Hablaron toda la tarde de los sentimientos de Beca, todo el tiempo escondiéndolos, incluso para ella misma y cuando por fin acepto que los tenía ya era muy tarde. Aubrey conocía a Chloe y sabía que aunque ella quisiera al chico, él no era el indicado, pero temía que Chloe al ver todo lo que haría para pedirle matrimonio no se rehusara y aceptara la propuesta.

—Escucha, Chloe es mi mejor amiga, pero tú también lo eres y en circunstancias como estas creo que está bien si te digo esto: Chloe también te quiere.

Su corazón se aceleró en ese momento al escuchar esas simples palabras que para ella significaban todo, una ola de esperanza se apodero de ella. Chloe la quería, a ella, a la chica pequeña y oscura, que era todo lo contrario a la linda pelirroja alegre y optimista.

—No me mal interpretes—continuo Aubrey—ella te quiere, pero también lo quiere a él. Si te digo esto es porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, Beca. Eres mi amiga y mis amigas siempre estarán primero antes que cualquier chico—La castaña no se contuvo y se acercó a abrazar a la rubia. Seis años atrás nadie imaginaba que esa escena podría suceder.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del apartamento y una pelirroja de ojos azules las miraba curiosas.

—Hey, A. ¿Qué sucede?—alternaba las miradas entre una chica y otra.

—Nada, yo ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el fin de semana, Beale—Beca la acompañó a la puerta—queda en ti, Beca. Tú sabrás que hacer con la información que te di—le guiño un ojo y se fue.

—¿Becs?—la llamó Chloe al ver que la castaña aun seguía parada en la puerta.

Beca aún estaba procesando la plática que acababa de tener con Aubrey y un ataque de pánico le llego de repente. No podía competir con Chicago, él era amable, alegre, caballeroso, a los ojos de cualquiera la media naranja de Chloe. Y ella, bueno ella era…Beca.

—¿Si?—se recompuso rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Creo que no tengo hambre—mintió, no quería estar cerca de Chloe en ese momento—iré a mi habitación a acabar algunas cosas—no dejó que la pelirroja contestara y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo para la gran noche. Chicago estaba nervioso, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Había organizado una gran fiesta en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, el cual era hermoso y muy grande, realmente lo que tenía pensado hacer era lindo, tal vez no muy original, pero definitivamente era algo especial. Y era especial porque también era cumpleaños de Chloe.

Amy hacía rato que se había ido con Bumper, por lo que solo quedaban Beca y Chloe en el apartamento. La castaña se acercó a la habitación de la pelirroja y dio unos toques a la puerta, al escuchar la contestación de Chloe, la abrió y entró.

—¿Lista cumplañera?—le sonrió ampliamente, a lo que la pelirroja le correspondió felizmente.

—Lista, Becs—se miró por última vez en el espejo y caminó hacia Beca—estas hermosa—lo dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió en seguida pero la castaña no lo notó.

—Tu estas aún más—Chloe sentía que se ruborizaba, pero eso no impidió que volviera a sonreírle. Beca no podía más, sentía una adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, quería dejarla salir, quería estar con la chica que estaba en frente de ella. Sabía que no iba a encontrar un mejor momento que aquel. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Nos vamos?—no, no estaba lista para irse. En otras palabras: no estaba lista para perderla.

—Chloe—la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Si?

—Voy a hacer algo, pero tienes que prometerme que si no sale bien no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras, porque lo último que quiero es separarme de ti, te quiero en mi vida para siempre.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que nunca me voy a separar de ti—dijo con una voz de obviedad.

—Solo promételo.

—Ok. Lo prometo—dijo levantando la mano como quien hace un juramento.

Chloe no entendía a que venían las palabras de la castaña, hasta que sin esperarlo sintió los labios de Beca sobre los suyos. Parecía que estaba en shock porque no correspondió el beso, simplemente que se quedó pasmada, sin hacer ni un movimiento. Beca apenada se separó y solo atinó a pronunciar un "lo siento". Retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, pero solo fue así por un segundo, porque la pelirroja avanzo hacia ella y la besó de nuevo, esta vez correspondiéndole perfectamente. La abrazó por la cintura pegándola aún más a ella, ambas sentían como la respiración se les iba, pero ninguna de las dos quería terminar. El beso comenzaba a intensificarse más y más, avanzaron un par de pasos y cayeron en la cama de la pelirroja, a ese punto detenerse parecía imposible… pero lo hicieron.

—Chicago—con esas palabras Beca sintió su corazón crujir, de nuevo por Chloe—no es correcto, lo siento—dijo levantándose y acomodando su vestido.

—Chloe me gustas, no, no me gustas, eso es tan de niños adolescentes—rio nerviosa—yo te quiero, no de hecho tampoco te quiero…yo te amo. He estado enamorada de ti por tanto tiempo, incluso más del que estoy consciente, te he amado antes siquiera de darme cuenta que lo hacía, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, eres hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, tienes un gran corazón, nunca te das por vencida y juro por dios que a veces pienso que puedes curar el cáncer con tu sonrisa.

—¿Por qué ahora?—luchaba por contener el llanto, solo se limitó a callar por un momento y continuó—creo que me enamore de ti desde tu primer día en Barden, incluso reprobé literatura para poder estar más tiempo contigo—sonrió al recordar—fue muy difícil mantener los límites de amistad, pero en este momento no—hizo una pausa—lo quiero, Beca.

—Quédate, no vayas, por favor—suplicó.

—No puedo, lo siento—salió del apartamento dejando a una Beca, y esta vez definitivamente, con el corazón roto.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama de Chloe. Quien sabe que iba suceder mañana, no quería pensar en eso, le asustaba un futuro sin la pelirroja. Se quedó dormida hasta que escucho su celular sonar, era un mensaje de Aubrey:

 _Ya está pasando, ¿Dónde estás?-Aubrey_

No quería saberlo, apago el teléfono y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Las bellas terminaron de cantar y una alegre Chloe les aplaudía sorprendida, no esperaba nada de aquello. Chicago tomó el micrófono y pidió silencio, después llamo a Chloe al pequeño escenario, estaba nerviosa por lo que podría suceder pero subió con su novio. Después este empezó su discurso de porque amaba a chloe, diciéndole lo hermosa y perfecta que era y al final saco una cajita de su chaqueta y se arrodillo:

—Chloe Beale. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Eso era demasiado para la pelirroja, volvía a estar un shock, dos veces en un mismo día eran demasiadas. Miró a todo el mundo, sus amigas estaban conteniéndose de no gritar, volvió su mirada a los ojos del chico y sonrió.

* * *

En la madrugada Beca escuchó a alguien hacer ruido en la cocina, por lo que se levantó a ver que sucedida. Eran Fat Amy y Bumper sirviéndose algo de cereal.

—Hey, Beca—saludo bumper más alegre de lo normal.

—Que fiesta te viniste a perder, Beca! ¡¿Estas de broma?! Fue épico, debiste ver…-fue interrumpida por la castaña.

—Amy, Ahora no. No quiero saberlo, por favor—se dio media vuelta y esta vez entró a su habitación.

Derrotada. Esa es la palabra que describía a Beca Mitchell en ese momento. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, quería regresar el tiempo aún más atrás y nunca haber pisado Barden en primer lugar. Se puso su pijama y se acostó de nuevo.

En la mañana un aroma a hot cakes la despertó, pero no eran los típicos hot cakes, eran los que Chloe preparaba. Al entrar en la cocina la vio de espaldas enfrente de la estufa, Amy estaba sentada en un banco en la barra y hablaba con la pelirroja.

—Aun no puedo creer que hicieras eso. ¿Sabes que ahora la gran casa de sus padres nunca será tuya verdad?—Chloe rio por las ocurrencias de Amy, no podía imaginar un día sin escuchar una de ellas.

Cuando volteó para dejar en el plato de Amy los hot cakes, se topó con los ojos de Beca. Se veían un poco hinchados, signo de que estuvo llorando, odiaba verla así.

—Hey! Siéntate, ya están listos—habló con su voz dulce de siempre. Cuando sirvió en el plato de Beca, esta no pudo evitar mirar las manos de Chloe en busca del anillo, pero no logró ver bien.

—Iré a mi habitación, le llevaré estos a Bumper—dijo tomando todos los hot cakes que sobraban.

—Podría comer esto toda mi vida—empezó Beca intentando hacer la plática de una forma normal.

—Dije que no—soltó la pelirroja de repente-¿Sabías que me lo pediría verdad?—solo vio a Beca asentir—dime, Beca, si no lo hubieras sabido, ¿aun así hubieras hecho lo que hiciste anoche?

Definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta

—Yo… no lo sé.

—Quiero que sepas que no lo hice por ti—de nuevo el corazón de Beca Mitchell era lastimado—lo hice por mí, no estoy lista para un compromiso de esa talla y… no voy a casarme con alguien si aún estoy enamorada de alguien más—la mirada de Beca se levantó de inmediato al escuchar aquello.

—Lo siento, Chloe…

—¿Por qué?—no entendía el porqué de aquella disculpa.

—Por no decirte antes lo que sentía, tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto. Lo siento, pero de verdad soy una tonta, por no darme cuenta a tiempo de todos mis sentimientos.

—Entonces yo soy más tonta aun, porque yo siempre lo supe y nunca dije nada—le sacó una sonrisa a Beca.

—Ven—la castaña tomó de la mano a Chloe y la dirigió a su habitación—ayer olvide darte tu regalo—saco de un cajón de su escritorio una cajita que tendió a la pelirroja. Cuando lo abrió divisó un anillo con un corazón en medio y dos manos a los lados—se supone que simboliza el amor y la amistad.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias, Becs—Se acercó a abrazarla, al despegarse sus caras quedaron muy cerca—voy a besarte ahora ¿ok?—eliminó el espacio que las separaba y la besó.

Con Chicago los besos eran casi perfectos, pero con Beca eran perfectos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hacer esto bien?—preguntó graciosa.

—¿Que propones?—levantó una ceja.

—No lo sé...¿una cita?—sonrió inocente.

—Claro que si, Becs—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A donde tú quieras—De todos modos, Chloe una vez dijo que seguiría a Beca hasta el fin del mundo. Ella realmente hablaba enserio.

No pudo aguantar más tiempo y se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

 **FIN**


End file.
